Talk:Decay Dragon/@comment-5081849-20161013171648/@comment-5151467-20161022001633
One of the main problems I see is Backflip not wanting to release limited dragons with elements that are unlocked at a higher level. I will refer to these elements as "high elements." Right now, their solution is to simply not use high elements. I'd like to offer some alternate solutions. # Lower the unlock level of these elements. # More BEBs, but only for players who satisfy a certain park level. For example, a BEB once a month for players who are levels 11-30, except for when another event is currently happening. # Allow limited dragons with high elements to still be bred in the Cooperative Breeding Cave. # Release more "low element" dragons. Players will be simply too busy trying for these low dragons instead of focusing on breeding all the high dragons they have yet to unlock. # Don't make them limited. One reason a lot of limiteds have low elements is because they want any player to be able to breed them. If you make them high elements, new players wouldn't be able to level up and breed them before they become expired. Hence the reason for suggestion 2. # If high element dragons are still limited, make them available more frequently. # Create an atmosphere in the game that leaves players for something to strive for. Currently, they are doing this by releasing dragons. They even introduced twin dragons for this purpose for the high-level players because most of them already had all the dragons, thus, the infamous "do it all again" was born. Instead of this philosophy, I recommend making it the "norm" of having dragons that are not unlocked until you reach a certain level which extends past the early levels of the game. At first, make them permanent. These dragons could be a new type of "Experience Dragons" that unlock at high levels. This also provides an incentive to level up because, as of right now, there isn’t one, besides more habitats. Creating high level unlocking dragons means that a low-level player (21, I think) cannot get every dragon until they level up. This provides even more of an incentive to continue playing. # Realize not all players will be the same. This is what is holding them back from releasing more levels and why they are raising the max in intervals. Not all the players can be at the same park level or have a chance at the same dragons. The key here is to make sure everyone has something to do. If you only release high level dragons, then lots of new players will see that as too big of a commitment to reach and quit. Whereas older players will be kept on their toes. If you release only low level dragons, low level players have a lot to do, and it may even overwhelm them. Older players are just playing get the newest dragon and don't care about leveling up. If every time they raised the cap, they also released a dragon unlockable at that cap, I think that would be a great way to introduce the concept into DragonVale and start the path to high level limited dragons that make use of the rest of the elements.